guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fun
Purpose of this page Recently the wiki contributors have been very stressed and some have even begun/taken part in huge debates. After the latest drama some contributors discussed about having more fun and enjoying time together. This page is meant to be the first step. On this page everyone can post anything fun and positive whenever they want. Some of the things you could post here are: * Compliments for other peoples work * Links to fun pages on the internet * Jokes * Ideas on how people could enjoy their time in the wiki or real life even better * Suggestions for more fun things to do together As this page is ment to be fun, I will let everyone put anything here as long as it does not hurt anyone and someone might enjoy it. Note: Anything on this page may be used by anyone for any fun purpose anywhere in any manner they want. If you do not, for some weird reason, want to have your fun stuff shared to the whole world, please put a note with your contribution. Fun stuff Fun GuildWiki pages *Fun *The Chronicles of Lamees Comics *Recommended reading for all RPG fans out there: Order of the Stick -- (gem / talk) *Healbot blues - for all the unappreciated monks out there =) Skuld *I don't read MT regularly enough but this sprung to mind *Gold farming ;) --Xasxas256 *Looking for a new, out-of-the-common, funny webcomic? Search no longer. =) *YTOTW! (Slightly suggestive, to warn everyone.) JellyFish72 *For anyone that hasn't seen the Trogdor (see Rodgort) comic you're missing out. --Xasxas256 *The Gear Trick is one well done and funny comic of known issues! [[User:Foo|'Foo']]. *Foxtrot Wiki Comic - Great comic for all the Wiki lovers from Foxtrot. Inde *More Penny Arcade— though I don't know what the 'Regents of Lost Ascalon' are. Azaya *Guildwarseries Good comics, few videos and some artwork. Kemal *LFG Comic Very entertaining RPG-esque comic :) -- Scar ~ 17:39, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Images *I love this, it's old but awesome! --Xasxas256 *Mhh.. Calvin and Hobbes... --Nilles * During playing the game, there were a few occasions I just felt like: "Wtf?" --Nilles * this or this for inspiration. --Xasxas256 * You better hurry up, it's a long hike... ...to Ascalon. * Zidane's Headbutt --Xasxas256 Videos *Hard core RPG fans beware --Gares Redstorm *Why don't we have Christmas lights here in Finland? -- (gem / talk) *This one could be a new "badger badger badger"... in Finnish. --Nilles ::Because this is Finnish, it wouldn't be a new badger hit here. Maybe somewhere else. -- (gem / talk) *Blah KittySoft ::This is so looooooooooooooo...ooooooooooooong. It wont stop, ever. (The rewind button pops up if you put your cursor at the bottom edge of the video) -- (gem / talk) ::Beware! 30 min looooooooooo...oooooooooong, bad humour, boring as hell, tomato ketschup, lol. --Nhaska :::Zeeky Booky Doog! --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:04, 29 March 2007 (CDT) *Hey Hey 16k - For those who can remember the early days of home PC gaming --Barek *Beware of making videos... Animator vs. Animation --Xasxas256 *Miko miko nurse what.. — Skuld *Phairytale, a 48hours short film by Peter Haynes. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) *Old game redone with every day objects—'├ Aratak ┤' *Will It Blend?— Blastedt(Talk) 17:52, 23 December 2006 (CST) *This is nice video, and you should watch this too! '-zarik' * Cheddarvision Lol :P —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:02, 29 April 2007 (CDT) *Hilarious "computer monster" video — Blastedt 18:54, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Guild Wars related *Zacks awesomly great Guild Wars music videos! **Simply Enfuego **Zack is Back **Beverly Hills **GW vs WoW: the MMORPG War *Fire of Spirit & The Kryta Bomber. Awesome GW music video by FoS *The Kryta Bomber Another GW music video *A great Guild Wars music video --Kalomeli *Guild Wars Rhapsody *Music video turned Gwen pwnage *LFG for HOH! XD --- Other * lol —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 11:16, 9 May 2007 (CDT) *Religion of The Frog -- (gem / talk) *Top 5 of signs telling you that you play too much Guildwars --Xeeron For all of those people who don't know where Rodgort came from (and a few who do) his origin was here and to see why he always sets things on fire (moreso why I added this ^_^) play this! --Cynn 18:55, 29 January 2007 (CST) *Some of my favorite quotes from comedian Demetri Martin: **"I think that when you get dressed in the morning, sometimes you're really making a decision about your behavior for the day. Like if you put on flipflops, you're saying: "Hope I don't get chased today."" **"Whenever I investigate a smell, I find that the answer is always bad. It's never: "What is that? *sniff* muffins!"" **"I like to use 'I Can't Believe it's Not Butter' on my toast in the morning, because sometimes when I eat breakfast, I like to be incredulous. How was breakfast? Unbelievable." --Gares Redstorm *Ok, I hate Chuck Norris jokes, but this was fun -- (gem / talk) :::OMG u hate chuck norris jokes?! *cries i <3 chuck norris [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 22:12, 13 January 2007 (CST) * I submitted this very quickly done list for a recent Guru contest: Top 10 Reasons You Lose in the Random Arena 10. It's random! 9. The other team has healers. 8. The other team has warriors. 7. The other team has interrupters. 6. The other team has damage dealers. 5. No healers on your team. 4. No warriors on your team. 3. No interrupters on your team. 2. No damage dealers on your team. 1. You are on your team. * Which Guild Wars Profession Are You? --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] *Which Guild Wars Profession Are You? - Factions Edition --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] *Here's a joke for you guys. :*So these two guys are standing around. And one says to the other, "I'll bet you $10 that you can't throw this brick 10 feet into the air." :*And the other guy did. So he got $10. And the first guy says, "I'll bet you $100 that you can't throw this brick 100 feet in the air!" :*So he did, and he got $100. The first guy is getting desperate, and he says, "I'll bet you $1000(!) that you can't throw this brick 1,000 feet in to the air!" ::*... Hmm.. I can't remember the rest of that joke. If anyone else remembers the rest of it, feel free to finish it. Anyway, here's a better one: :*This guy has a pet duck, right, and he absolutely loves his duck. He loves it so much, when he boarded a flight, he took the duck to his seat with him. And a stewardess came up and said, "I'm sorry sir, but we don't allow pets in the cabin." :*And he says, "But... I love this duck! I don't want him down in the hot, dark, closed cargo hold!" :*And the stewardess says, "Well, I guess we could strap him to the roof, I mean, he'd have all the space he likes up there." :*And so they strap him to the roof and take off and the duck is just flappin flappin away havin a grand old time. Then one of the engines goes out and everyone panics and the plane tilts and the duck flaps and flaps and flaps and the plane levels again, although it's going a bit slower. And they're going along and then the other engine goes out, now the plane has no engines, and the duck flaps and flaps and flaps and carries the plane and they're going in for an emergency landing when all of the sudden the duck gets hit by a brick. :::--Tinarto 15:03, 12 May 2006 (CDT) ("I don't get it"/Tips on telling/Comments) As I live in a non-english contry, I rarly get the chance to tell the following english joke, so I usualy find myself telling it while someone is running me: A rope walks into a bar, and asks for a beer, so the bartender pours him a beer. one minute later, the rope calls the bartender, and again, asks for a beer, so the bartender asks, "Aren't you the rope who just asked me for a beer?" so the rope replys, "No, I'm a frayed knot!" [[User:Foo|'Foo']]. *Uncyclopedia *Guild Wars Rap --Noob4sure(I didn't make it, I just found it.) *The Sealed Deck Project made by Servants Of Fortuna --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 04:16, 27 June 2006 (CDT) *The Nightmare of Cancelling AOL - I remember going through this in the thankfully distant past. *Bork Bork Bork! Mozilla Add-ons--[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 15:11, 13 August 2006 (CDT) *Funny Story -- A funny story by one of my friends. It is pretty hard to read, so formatting would be appreciated. -- 15:37, 23 January 2007 (CST) *What a building near the public high school in my town says above the door: LANDRY SIC POST —image:Blastedt sig.pngBlastedt 15:32, 1 February 2007 (CST) *http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/16945226/ Warning, may be a tad inappropriate for very young people, nothing outright with bad words though. — Blastedt — 15:12, 6 February 2007 (CST) * Talk:Brutal_Strike —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] * The DM of the Rings is a roleplaying webcomic. The DM set up a campaign based on the Lord of the Rings and the players are... well, unhappy with a couple of details. ~ Nilles (msg) 13:14, 31 October 2007 (UTC) FunCategory:Fanfic